Streaming of media, such as audio and video, allows a media source to unicast or broadcast to one or more receipt devices. In many instances, the media may be pre-recorded, allowing processing and selection or mixing of multiple sources (e.g. microphones, cameras, etc.). However, where media is provided live or in real-time, it may be difficult to mix or select between sources without substantial delays.